United States of America
Alfred Fae Jones '''(born July 4th, 1991) is an American Actor most known for his recurring role as major hero protagonists in action/thriller films. He has won several awards, including the '''Best Upcoming Actor Award, Best Supporting Actor, '''and '''Best Actor. Jones had first become prominent in the 1997 series, "My Family and Me" where he played confused and clumsy, "Little" Will for three years, until the series, itself, had ended in 2001. He has since begun to work in television series, but is most renouned for his debut film, "The Hero." Early Life Born in New York, New York, Alfred is the oldest son of acclaimed Hollywood legend, George Franklin Jones and "Celebritys" Magazine editor, Marylyn Carla Williams. His brother is Matthew "Mathieu" Williams, who is his younger twin by five minutes. At the age of 3, Alfred moved to Sacramento, California where he was to meet his uncle, Lawrence Walter Jones, as the future director of "My Family and Me" who had helped initiate Alfred's success by handing him the role of "Little" Will Rowland at the age of five. In 2000, his parents divorced after rumored adultery, and Alfred was taken up to live with George Jones where his acting career officially soared. Career In 2005, Alfred began his contract with FutureCAREERS where he had starred as "Sven" in Nowhere Home (2006) ''and "Mr. Jacob Kennsley" in ''Freedom's Bell (2007). ''Only the latter won him a nomination for '''Best Actor', which he lost to competing company, Auswahl Corporations. In December 2007, FutureCAREERS was dissolved, and Alfred was signed under Meraviglie Productions where he landed his first role in the company as "Lieutenant Roberts" in Glory and Peace (2007). Personal Life Filmography Original Application Country: United States of America *''Chaltiere, GMT -4'' * *'Personality:' Outgoing and charming, Alfred is a very giddy character who loves to take roles of a happy-go-lucky protagonist or hero. This young man has a wonderful obnoxious attitude, always very positive when things are down to the point that he may not realize how others feel. He refuses to have any depressing moments, as life is short so why be sad at all? Alfred cannot read the atmosphere well, although, sometimes, he may just tend to ignore how other's feel to get what he wants. He is very obsessed with his fandom as he is always checking his ratings obsessively, and is constantly worried about his health and physique, always ending up at the gym during free time if not near his favorite fast-food restaurant or filming. He believes that if he gains more weight upcoming roles for him might be rejected, so he fears getting called, fat or chubby by his peers. Despite his higher standards of living, this young man can live with just the simplicities of life; although, he won't ever show it unless someone befriends him and gets to know him well enough. *'History: '''Alfred grew up with his younger twin Matthew underneath Hollywood legends, but his youth was never perfect despite his family's fame and wealth. At the age of 10, Alfred's parents divorced due to more personal issues rather than money. His father had took him in in hopes of making him into another legend while ignoring Matthew and handing the younger to the mother who was more understanding. Ever since the divorce Alfred's personality had altered greatly, one that of a hyper child seeking attention more and more and more. It may have been a psychological effect due to the harsh ending of his parent's matrimony. *'Love Interest: He was once in love with a person of common background, but due to the different statuses the person (who will not be mentioned) and his relationship 'strained.' Although they did try to keep it, once their relationship was found out they immediately had to break up. Due to Alfred's proclamation of being single to the press, that single lie almost caused a downfall to his popularity rank since he was just a rising actor - any negative view would be bad. After that he hasn't been interested in anyone, but he may partake in flirting. He is obssessed with his fandom; fearing to lose it, almost, again. *'''Job: Actor *'Talents:' Can act quite well and feign a lot of feelings, although he's usually just happy. United States of America/Alfred F. Jones is an ADMINISTRATOR.